


Dreams (As Long As You Know)

by peilicanhelican (asebi)



Series: Lily Luna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Kids playing, Next-Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, s'not really a cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asebi/pseuds/peilicanhelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is on a journey and she's brought along her trusty partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams (As Long As You Know)

“Weavile, use Quick Attack!” Lily called out, her hands squeezing the Pokeball in her hands.  This was her chance to catch a Roselia and she wasn’t going to let it go. Hugo, however, had other ideas. He turned and glared at her until she remembered she wasn’t _supposed_ _to_ call him Weavile. She had to use his name. “I mean, Hugo, use Quick Attack!”

Lily watched as Hugo took off, racing straight for the wild, unsuspecting Roselia sitting out in the sun. Lily loved Roselias and she especially wanted this one. She watched as Hugo’s attack found its target, knocking the other Pokemon over. Lily had to be quick here, before Roselia had a chance to recover. She threw the Pokeball in her hands at the Pokemon, fingers crossed. But Roselia would have none of it. She knocked the ball away, glared at Lily, then stomped off into the distance.

Lily sighed. “Good job, Wea…I mean…Hugo,” she said. She gave Hugo a cookie she…er…borrowed from an angry, but very nice Mawile hiding in the depths of a strange cavern. She would have liked to have caught that one too, but she knew it wasn’t to be;  Mawile had other things to do and it wasn’t Lily’s place to intervene.

Hugo took the cookie but glared at Lily in a way that seemed to say “I’m not a pet” and “I’m not gonna let you tell me what to do just because you’ve given me a cookie.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at Weavile and ate one of those cookies herself.

“On to the next adventure!” Lily said. If Weavile complained a bit, Lily didn’t hear it. Besides, it’s not like Pokemon can speak English anyway.

.x.x.

The cliff was steep and the climb was hard but Lily pushed on putting one foot in front of the other. She looked up at Hugo waiting at the top of the cliff. He extends a hand to her as she neared the top, and she took it.

“Thanks, Hugo,” Lily said, smiling. Lily shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned just in time to see Hugo give her a look.

“Just because you’re good with the cold doesn’t mean we all are. Lucky ice Pokemon,” she said to him. She wondered if it were possible for Pokemon to roll their eyes because she was positive that Weavile just did at her.

She looked around at their surroundings. There wasn’t much, just a bunch more caves. Looking for the legendary Rayquaza wouldn’t be easy, she knew but that was wasn’t important. What was it they say? It’s the journey not the destination? Lily couldn’t really remember and she didn’t really have a destination anyway.

Lily made her way to the first cave. The cave was dark and it was a bit hard to see around. She knew they shouldn’t be there—that the Mawile downstairs wouldn’t like having them snooping around in her cave, but Lily couldn’t leave any stone unturned in her journey. The best way to become the best Pokemon trainer is the _catch_ the best Pokemon, and that’s what Lily intends to do.

Lily heard a soft hissing sound somewhere and turned towards the noise. On a bed of cushy rocks, she saw something with a long snake-like body. _Rayquaza!_

Excitedly, she turned towards Hugo and whispered an attack. She watched as Weavile took off and launched himself at the cushy bed of rocks and the unsuspecting Pokemon. Lily reached for a Pokeball and threw it.

“Yay! I caught a Pokemon!” Lily shouted.

Suddenly, the cave filled with light and looking back at her wasn’t a Rayquaza but a Seviper. Looking around, Lily saw Mawile standing with her arms crossed at the mouth of the cave, and Lily and Hugo and the now caught Al left the cave.

.x.x.

Harry stretched as he finally made it back to the Burrow to pick up his children and possibly get dinner. It’d been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. He stepped into the house to a torrent of shouting.

“Use Ice Beam, Hugo!” Lily was shouting.

“I don’t know _how_ , Lils!” Hugo shouted back. 

“Pretend, Hugo!”

He made his way over to the kitchen and sat down with his back to the children.

“They’ve been at it all day,” Molly said to him, shaking her head. Harry laughed.

“They’ve been at it all week,” he said. “Ever since they started watching that show, it’s been all Lily’s talked about.”

Molly pursed her lips. “Shouldn’t have gotten one of those bloody contraptions,” she said.

Harry nodded, though he didn’t really think getting a television was that bad an idea. It at least kept the kids occupied during trying weeks like this one.

“ _RAYQUAZA!_ ”

Harry didn’t get a chance to collect himself before three small bodies flung themselves at him.

.x.x.

“Use Ice Beam, Hugo!” Lily shouted as they faced off against the Roselia that got away. But Hugo wasn’t listening to her again.

“I don’t know _how_ , Lils!” Hugo said. Lily bit her lip. She wasn’t really sure how to pull off an ice beam either.

“Pretend, Hugo!” she said.

“Are the three of you still at it?” Rose asked, finally looking at them.

Lily frowned. “You aren’t supposed to be talking, Rosie! You’re a Pokemon!”

“Hugo just spoke,” Rose pointed out.

“That’s different,” Lily said, though she wasn’t sure how. Maybe because Hugo was still playing with her.

Rosie shook her head. “One day you’ll both grow up and realize how silly you’ve been.”

“Growing up? Pfft. Who wants to do that?” Lily said. She turned and caught a flash of green sitting in the kitchen next to Granny Mawile.

“ _RAYQUAZA!”_ Lily shouted.

.x.x.

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked Lily, Al, and Hugo as he caught them in his arms.

“Dad! You’re supposed to pretend you’re a Pokemon,” Lily whispered loudly.

Harry laughed. “How do I do that?” he asked her.

“You don’t say anything but your name and listen to everything I say,” she said.

“Oh? Is that how it works? So do I have to walk around saying ‘Harry’?” he asked her.

She blinked at him then started laughing. She reached out with her little hands and patted him on the shoulder. “See, Rosie, growing up isn’t all that great.” 


End file.
